opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
United we Stand, Divided we Fall
by user Cassidysummers It was late in the evening. CNN was blasting through my TV. This is very rare in my house. The TV is hardly ever on. I was tired. Writing was out of the question, as was reading. I just didn't feel like sleeping, hence the TV went on. I was not paying much attention, but I did hear the TV reporter mention the words, "Together we stand, Divided we Fall." I would say that is quite the simple phrase that many Americans can not fit into their busy little lives. Not to mention the thousands of politicians who probably have never even taking this phrase into consideration. The majority of them only care about what party they are from, (democrat or republican), and trying to gain influential power. Let me use another great Empire as an example. Why do you think the Roman Empire was successful? The height of their power was 150 AD. Rome controlled the greatest Empire ever seen in Europe at that time. That is because the majority of them had the same views and interest. The Romans fought together, they were united, conquering lands and riches a far. The great Roman Army that once helped pave the way for the Roman Empire; would now implode on itself, causing the fall of the Roman Empire. The Roman Army consisted of Legions. Each legion had 5000 - 6000 legionaries (or fighters). The legions started fighting one another for control of the Empire. Thus, they were divided. This is a main reason for the fall of the Roman Empire. Take a look at the American Government. The American armed forces. Look at all the scandalous affairs taking place. Corporate controlled media and the American government want you too believe America is happy. Are Americans really divided? I do not believe that we are. I believe that our Government is truly the only divided part of our country. How many American citizens protest the war? Why is their no media coverage of the thousands of protestors around United States? Bush decides to send 21,000 more troops to help fight his war in Iraq. He does this with no recollection of what the American people believe. Does he not know that his presidential rating was at the lowest point ever last month? He is out of his mind. Congress says no to more troops. Many Republicans say no to more troops. Many Americans say no to more troops. Many leading Army Generals say no to more troops. Al Gore wins an Oscar. Bush sends more troops anyways. How does this make sense? What do we do? What does America want? I want to know what you all think. Do you want to stay in this war? Do you want to continue wasting our money on a pointless war? Fought in the name of what? The Iraq war will now be renamed to, "Death of Democracy for the American people, discredit their narrow ideology" Are we going to wait two more years for Bush to get out of office? Or will you take a stance now? It is time to Unite as Americans once did during the Revolutionary war. We need to take back our country from these men who have taken control. We need to register to vote, we need to pay attention and take action, we need to write articles and spread the word. America must once again unite as one. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: March 8, 2007 Category: united Opinions Category: divided Opinions Category: troops Opinions Category: war Opinions Category: roman empire Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.